A Change Of Heart
by Jordan Madz
Summary: Nano realizes she is in love with the girl she thought she hated, but doesn't quite know how to say so. A fluffy, (kind of crackship?) Zanosounds, or Noeya, or whatever the Zoeya x Nanosounds ship is called, one-shot.


Our relationship didn't start out all sunshine-y and happy. In fact, I hated her at first. Just imagine how it looked from my eyes; This stranger just waltzing in and stealing my teacher from me, when she already had one of her own! I made my feelings well known from day one, making sure that this girl was aware that she wasn't welcomed by me. My temper flared at the slightest things, and I made sure to take every bit of my anger out on her, even if she didn't even remotely have anything to do with it.

And yet, amazingly, nothing seemed to phase this strange girl. Her personality was as bright as her hair, standing out just as much as the long, red locks. Childish and happy to the last, she took every bit of venom I spat at her and still showed up every week with the same eagerness she had on the day we met. With a will that could withstand the end of the world, she seemed completely content with trying to earn my approval.

It wasn't long before I caved under that bright smile, I just couldn't fight that adorably innocent girl anymore. Before I knew it, I had fallen head over heels. Everything about her just exuded this peaceful energy and she became the object of my happiness, the pillar of strength that drove me on. I knew that no matter what troubles had plagued me during the week, they would pale to insignificance once she showed up. But I couldn't seem to let anyone know that. I was stubborn by nature, and I simply wasn't ready to roll over and admit defeat yet.

Instead, I grew quiet and distanced. My spats of violent anger became fewer and far between, but only because I didn't speak to Zoey much at all. We worked on projects together and learned together, but I gave her the cold shoulder otherwise. The redhaired girl isn't as oblivious as she likes to let on, because I think she realized that this was a sign of my will breaking. I was losing my fight with outward emotion, so I retreated internally in a vain attempt at victory; In her and Lalna's eyes that is.

Neither had the slightest idea to my change of heart, and I heard them joke about my "sulking" quite often. They were convinced that I was just acting like a scolded child...and in a way, I might have been. Zoey had crashed through my walls and made a comfortable spot for herself in my heart; and I was bitter over that! So, acting like a little kid with a crush, I treated her harshly to try and get more attention. Ignoring her was mean, but like everything else, it didn't bother Zoey and she remained just as friendly.

With this new silence, I learned more about her than I ever would have if I had continued to be rude, or even if I had tried to be nice. I became an observer and a listener, taking note of the trivial details that made her up as a person. Coming to Pandalabs and learning about science was an escape for her. At first I didn't care much for the mindless chatter about Blackrock Castle...but then she started talking about someone I COULD hate; Rythian. The dark mage didn't treat Zoey right, for one, always bundling her about as if she didn't know the slightest thing about magic. Forbidding her from learning anything scientific until recently, and even then he scorned it when she returned. It didn't seem fair to me, that he got to see her every day and didn't appreciate her like he could. I mean, I wasn't exactly the nicest to her, but I didn't live with her either!

 _If I lived with her, I'd treat her right. I'd let her be herself and love her all the more for it._

A smile crossed my face at the thought and quickly disappeared, as a I glanced over at her again. Half afraid that she would have noticed and asked why I was smiling, I tried to immerse myself in whatever project Lalna had set up for us. Zoey seemed to be doing just fine without my help, so I continued to sit back and watch her work on her own. Now that I was paying attention I could notice little stirrings from her, nervous glances and the likes. Perhaps she had been wanting to talk to me for awhile now, and was apprehensive about breaking into my quiet brooding. _She tries so hard to get on my good side...would me starting the conversation make her day? I hope so,_ My thoughts turned bittersweet. Maybe if I hadn't pushed her away so adamantly before things would be easier.

"Hey Zoey-" I started and she turned instantly, hopeful and bright in seconds. I had to continue quickly, or risk being interrupted, "you don't have to keep quiet around, you know, because I-I like you."

I knew for a fact that my confession would go straight over her head, in her mind this was just friendship. But it was a start, and that's more than I had before.

"I like you too!" She stated, with a crushing platonic-ness.

"More than you like mushrooms?" I teased, allowing the first real smile I'd ever directed at her.

It was so cute how her face suddenly scrunched up at this knew dilemma, muttering about how great mushrooms were but that it would be rude to say mushrooms were better than me, and I was her friend after all. I was content with just watching her childish antics...I was patient, my true feelings could wait for another day.

 _AN: Kind of short, but it's just a start of how I'd like to explore this couple. And in case anyone wants to complain, this is all for fun! I enjoy exploring Yogships that aren't written about often, and since I couldn't find a single fic on this pairing, I decided to go for it! I think this would be set in a post-nuke Blackrock setting. Constructive criticism and under-used Yogship suggestions are extremely welcome! xD_


End file.
